Engaged To A Prince?
by Katherine.Cullenxx
Summary: Bella Swan's parents died when she was young. Her Aunt takes her in and treats her horribly. Two people come to her door to give Bella news that will change her life forever. Bella Swan is finally free, but what awaits her in Denmark where she is said to be needed?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know.. It's been a million years and I've rewritten this story a million times, but better than nothing!**

-

Once upon a time, there was a lonely teenage seventeen of age. She walked the halls of Forks High school all by herself while desperate to not attract the attention of others. She longed to for her fairy godmother in hopes of attending the ball.

I suppose that's how it would start if my life was a fairy-tale, but unfortunately it is far from.

As I made my way to the cafeteria lunch table with my food, I managed to trip over my own two shoes which sent my lunch flying two tables from me. I looked up and saw Mike and Jessica covered in today's serving of food.

_This _would _happen to me._

Jessica, The Snow Queen as I call her, stood up and wiped food off her face and chest. Her face looked quite murderous and I was sure I had a total of five seconds before she started screaming. I quickly scrambled to get off the floor as her face got redder and redder.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Look, I'm sorry but it was just an accident," I replied, "No harm done!"

"No harm done?" Jessica took a step toward me and continued, "No harm done? I'm covered in spaghetti! Gross cafeteria spaghetti!"

I didn't even try to defend myself as the icy Snow Queen flipped her long, perfectly highlighted brown hair and stormed off while Mike Newton followed after telling me that I was useless.

_He's right_. The thought appalled me. How could I live in a world where Mike Newton was _right_?

I could feel my eyes burning as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

_Fuck it. Fuck them. Fuck it all.__**  
**_I ran to the upstairs girl's washroom knowing nobody usually went in there. There was no possible way I could go home. Being humiliated and yelled at by The Snow Queen was a million times better than facing my horrid Aunt. Aunt Hellen makes The Snow Queen look like Snow White and that was a hard thing to do.

I shut the nearest cubicle and rolled up the ratty sleeves of my shirt. Tattooed on my wrist like a bracelet were the words "Someday My Prince Will Come" I got it a year after my father died and the Dragon, Aunt Hellen, showed her true colours. Dad and I used to ready fairytales before bed every night. I remember the happy endings full of love and I remember how everything turned out well in the end. Dad had promised me that when the time came he would be watching me and guiding me to my Prince Charming. He told me that a true Prince would always take care of me, but years later my father is dead and my Prince is nowhere in sight to save me from the evil, cold-hearted Snow Queen and the Fire-Breathing Dragon that is my Aunt.

I stayed in the cubicle for a long time because all of a sudden I heard the final bell and the voices of students in the hall. I waited until everything was clear and walked home fully knowing how much shit I would be in because I was late.

I walked into the house to find the Dragon sitting in her favourite chair with frustrated look on her face.

"Where the hell have you been for the past two hours?" She said, on the verge of yelling.

"I had to stay and help a teacher and I couldn't find a way to get out of it."

She knew I was lying as she was waiting for more.

"Aunt Hellen, I am so sor-" I was cut of by the sound of her hand connecting with my cheek. It wasn't until I felt a sharp pain that I realized what had happened. My hand flew to my cheek on instinct and I saw red. I'm so sick of this. This stops tonight.

"Don't tell me you're sorry, you little bitch." The Dragon hissed.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." I hissed right back.

She looked surprised at my comment which I took as my cue to run up the stairs to my room, but just as I was moving, I heard the doorbell ring. The Dragon turned to me with a piercing look, her eyes practically screaming thousands of warnings at me.

"Get the door," she ordered.

I hurried to the door. Once I opened it, I saw two tall men in expensive looking suits standing on the front porch.

"May I help you?" I looked up at them with confusion on my face.

"Are you Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I'm Bella." _And who the fuck are you?_

"Are you sure about that?" One of the men asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I am. I mean last time I checked I wa-"

"Who are you?" The Dragon had emerged from her hiding place.

The two men took out ID cards from the pockets of their crisp black pants.

"I'm Sam Uley and this is Jacob Black. We work with the security team for the royalty of Denmark."

The Dragon laughed, "Yeah, and Isabella over here is the Queen of England."

_The Dragon loves her sarcasm…_

"Well, not exactly…" Mr. Black looked more like a young boy when he said this with uncertainty.

"Isabella Elizabeth Marie Swan, or should I say Swanson, is in fact royalty and needed in Denmark immediately."

I barely acknowledged Dragon's shocked face as I heard the words come out of Mr. Uley's mouth. I knew this whole situation couldn't be real, but at this point I was willing to use anything to get out of here and I wasn't going to wait until tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know. It's been rewritten AGAIN. I've also been MIA for a million years too so I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, not much different. I just tweaked here and there.**

****

Chapter 2

* * *

Aunt Helen and I continued to gawk at the two men.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Mr. Uley looked like he didn't know how to approach the situation,"Maybe we should come in and explain…"

The Dragon stayed silent. She seemed to be at a loss for words and that surprised me. Never in my life had I ever seen a human able to shut up my cruel Aunt and for that they could come in and make themselves right at home.

"You have no business coming here and filling this girl's mind with completely idiotic lies!"

I smiled at the Dragon and looked back towards the two men, "Come in! We would just_ love_to have some company."

I smiled mischievously at the dragon knowing as I ushered Sam and Jacob in knowing full well that I was pissing her off and I loved every minute of it. After they sat, I went into the kitchen and rolled up my sleeves, preparing some coffee, tea, and some of Aunt Hellen's very expensive biscuits from Italy. I grabbed the tray and put it down on the coffee table.

"Isabella," Agent Uley's eyes were peering at my arm.

"Yes?" I snapped my head up to meet his eyes.

I finally looked at my arm, wondering what was wrong. My ratty sleeves were still rolled up and you could see the yellowing bruises on my forearms. I quickly shoved my sleeves town in attempt to pretend like it was nothing. Although I wanted out of this place, I didn't want to have the stress of going through trials.

"Miss Isabella," he continued, "May I ask what happened?"

The Dragon sipped her tea and look at the two agents, "It's just a little scratch, no worries."

Mr. Uley and Mr. Black exchanged looks.

"You are one sick person, Ms. Reid"

I was secretly hoping that the two agents would pull out a pair of handcuffs and lock the Dragon up in a huge castle surrounded by a moat and sinister looking trees. Then again, the glory of me escaping this place works too.

"Why am I needed in Denmark?" I asked them.

"This will probably come as a surprise to you, Isabella,"

"It's just Bella."

"Not for long," Mr. Black muttered and I cocked my head to the side.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

The tall agent shifted uncomfortably, but continued on anyway.

"All right, Bella." He breathed, "But the truth of the matter is that you are the daughter of King Charles and Queen Renee of Denmark. They were in power for a couple of years, until they stepped down from the thrown while pregnant with you. They put you up for adoption anonymously, but made sure you were in good hands, but we lost track of you. You, Bella, were born and abdicated the crown. They wanted you to have the choice of what life you wanted. Simple or a life filled with complicated decisions and scum paparazzi. They, themselves, were not exactly fond of being the spotlight."

"Just hold on a minute here! She will not be leaving." The Dragon decided to speak once again.

"Princess Isabella will pack a suitcase and leave immediately. That is final." Sam Uley stared the Dragon down. Aunt Helen shrank back slightly, but ended up storming off to the kitchen avoiding the problem.

"Unfortunately," Sam went on, "Your father got sick with a bad whooping cough and died within a week. Your mother was sadly also infected as she caught it from him and died shortly after."

I swallowed hard. Until the mention of my real parents I hadn't spoken a word or moved an inch. It felt surreal. He was telling me about my parent's death, the parents I never knew. It seemed strange, talking about them I mean, all I had of them was a furry vision of what the looked like. I knew the Dragon had some old pictures of them, but she would never let me look at them. An overwhelming cloud of sadness hovered over me as I mourned for the parents I barely had known. My eyes were burning and my heart was aching. I swallowed once more and allowed them to go on with my life story.

"Your aunt then got custody over you. And she's had that for almost 12 years now, hasn't she?" he looked at me with deep sympathy. I nodded slowly. "Well, as I said we lost track of you after your adopted father passed.

"You see, Your parents had discussed that they wanted you to marry into the family of their dear friends who took over the throne after them. King Carlisle and Queen Esme would like to try and honor their wish."

"H-How do you expect me to believe all this?" I stuttered.

"We don't," Mr. Black jumped in. "But, if I can be frank for a second, it can't be much worse than this," He finished looking around the room.

I wanted to cry. He was right and I really didn't have a choice. I put my head in my hands

"So, now I…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly what was left to do.

Mr. Black gave me a sad smile, "Yes."

I rubbed my temples.

Mr. Uley looked at me with sympathy, know how hard it must be for me to take all this information at once. In his way to get me to look on the bright side he said, "You know, you could say it's like your very own fairy tale."

I looked up to the ceiling, thinking somebody up there was having fun playing with my life.

"Yeah," I replied, "Yeah, I guess you could."


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to Denmark is approximately nine hours, I was told. This certainly gave me enough time to think the situation and realize this was all actually happening. And as I was sitting in this extravagant jet, it hit me.

_Free._

_I'm free._

No longer would I have to put up with the Snow Queen's bitchiness and the fire-breathing Dragon's abuse. I was on my way to live in a palace with close friends of my late parents and I was so excited to meet and get to know them. It would be the closest to my parents I could probably get and I was so grateful. I didn't know what to be more nervous about. The King and Queen possibly hating me or the fact that Mr. Uley and Mr. Black said something about marriage. It was likely that they meant years down the road, but I also know that royalty marry early in life. My whole life I have dreamed of love, to me it is the most precious gift of life and one that I most certainly want to give and receive, but I was not ready to give up my future just yet.

The hours passed and as I was looking out the window I could see we were descending. Denmark was beautiful. I assumed we were in a more rural area as I could see forests and hills of hunter green and it was breathtaking. I then sighed figuring it was time to change into the clothes I was given to meet the Royal family.

I thought my plain body would look ridiculous in these high end clothes but it wasn't half bad. The dress was simple but elegant and I was sure I didn't want to know the price. The top was silky and a faded pink colour with a rose near my shoulder. The waist was tight but the black material bubbled out slightly around my hips and legs. I put on some bangles to hide my tattoos and wore minimal makeup. I desperately wanted to wear flats, but knew I needed to make a good impression so I put on black heels to match.

The pilot's deep voice entered my ears as he announced our landing. I took a seat, put on my seatbelt and closed my eyes knowing I wasn't just landing in Denmark; I was landing in a new life.

* * *

Pulling myself out of the limo, I made my way to the palace with the guards. When I finally looked up I froze. I could hear one of the guards asking me if I was okay and I think I told him to give me a second. I was entranced by my surroundings. I didn't care that this family had millions and millions of dollars, I didn't care about the glam and the fame that came with this building, all I could see was the sheer beauty of it. It was old in a way that made you wonder about the history, the events that occurred in and around it. From my view I could see two cylinder shaped towers on both ends and body of water behind it.

_This is it, Bella._

Taking one deep breath I lifted my head, pulled my shoulders back, and nodded at the guards. They bowed slightly and walked with me to the tall doors and opened them slowly. The outside was nothing compared to the inside. It was old fashioned and that was something I loved about it. It had traces of reds, browns, and golds everywhere. The ceilings were tall and rounded and the walls were covered with paintings.

A man in a suit appeared from one of the corners and nodded his head.

"King Carlisle and Queen Esme will see you now."

_Oh God, Bella, don't throw up now._

I followed the man and went through what felt like a maze. I don't think I could ever know how this place works, I had a feeling I'd be getting lost a lot here. The man opened a door before I realized we were even where we needed to be. I walked in and saw the King and Queen.

_Shit. What am I supposed to do? Do I bow?_

I nodded my head slightly, feeling weird and waited for them to speak to me first. As I waited I noticed the two inviting couches and the tray of tea and cookies. I sighed inwardly. Keeping this calm and collected façade was draining me so I hoped they showed me where my room was soon.

"Oh, Isabella," The Queen looked nervous and took elegant strides towards me before enveloping me in her arms.

"You look just like them."

The King followed his wife and lightly shook my hand. They were beautiful, of course. He was tall, fair skinned, and blonde wearing a blue pinstriped suit and the woman had hair similar to mine, but was much silkier and voluminous. She wore a black turtle neck sweater with a high-waisted creamy skirt with golden stitching.

Carlisle greeted me, "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. You have no idea how long we have been searching for you"

My face must have been a look of shock and confusion as he proceeded to tell me how there were many people who tried to impersonate me for the fame, money, and also their son Edward. I took a deep breath when hearing of their son knowing he could possibly be the one who I'm supposed to marry.

Esme looked sad as she jumped in, "He had a very hard time with it. The paparazzi and fake people in this world can make him so cold, but it really isn't his fault."

Carlisle rubbed Esme's shoulder, "Well, Isabella, We know you've had a long flight so we'll let you get your rest. Most can be discussed tomorrow."

"It's just Bella," I said shyly.

Esme smiled, "It's Carlisle and Esme, dear. No need for formalities with us."

Upon reaching the stairs I realized that no one had shown me where my room was. I reached the second floor and decided that most of the rooms looked like offices and proceeded up to the third floor. There were only two doors and they were across from each other. I assumed these were the guest rooms so I walked into one.

I was so tired that I didn't even pay attention to the décor and flopped right onto the plush bed. I closed my eyes and sighed, breathing deeply until I heard a muffled cough.

"What, may I ask, are you doing in my room?"

_Oops._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I simply stared at the girl as she walked in oblivious to the world and plopped down onto my freshly made bed. She was thin, almost a little too thin for her height and she looked like she was in her own world. Who was she?

_Did we get a new maid?_

No she wasn't in any type of uniform. I tried to rack my brain for the date and realized that this may be the new 'Isabella' my mother and father found. My anger started to grow.

"What, may I ask, are you doing in my room?"

The girl jumped and let out a noise of surprise when she realized she wasn't alone. Annoyed, I tapped my foot as I waited for her to say something. She opened her mouth, but it was too later for her. I was already ticked off.

"Do you even speak?"

She closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I do speak. Maybe if you had some patience you would have learned that."

I glared right back at her. "Well, forgive me, but you were a little slow getting to the point."

"Bathroom is through there so you better get cleaning." I knew it was more than likely she wasn't working here, but I couldn't help but take out my anger on the girl.

"Clean your own bathroom," She got off the bed, "I'm not your maid and if you treat the poor people who are than my heart goes out to them."

My mouth shut.

"That's what I thought."

I threw my book on my desk with a sigh. "Did you need something?" My tone was careless.

"My name is Isabella and I'm not sure where my room is. I'm supposed to be staying here for, well, for a while."

_Wonder how long this one will last._

I hoped it wasn't long so my mother and father could move on in their lives and realize that these ungrateful spoiled brats weren't their friend's long lost daughter.

"Oh, I see. You're Isabella!" I faked my enthusiasm, "Oh, that just changes everything doesn't it. What's your story? Wait, let me guess and please, stop me if I'm wrong. You got tired of your perfect, but boring lifestyle so you decided why not bother the Royal family. Let's go toy with their emotions over their dead best friends and pretend to be the daughter who's been missing for years all the while getting the fame and money you've always desired."

She was fuming. _It looks like I hit right on with this one._

I couldn't stop myself and continued, "You're different than the others, I'll give you that. You're almost unsure of yourself. Are you starting to feel guilty about what you're doing to my family? I hope you are and I hope you take this as your cue to go running back to your poor foster parents who probably raised you to be better than this."

Her head was cast downward and when she lifted her head to look up at me there was fight behind her brown eyes. It stunned me for a moment, but I stood my ground. We were both breathing hard, me more so than her, and I waited for her next move.

"You're right," She nodded her head. "I should go back to my adoptive parents, but that might be a bit of a struggle since they're dead."

_Shit._

Shocked, I took a step back. I open my mouth to say something even though I knew no words would come out. It didn't matter, though, because she was already out the room

* * *

There's chapter 4! It's pretty short, but I felt bad about abandoning this story for the longest time that I felt the need to update.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
